I've Fallen in Love With That Pretty Boy
by hirobamee
Summary: Aku tahu kenyataan kini sangatlah pahit, tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku masih menaruh hati kepadamu?


_Begitu indah parasmu bagaikan bidadari yang terjebak didalam tubuh seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun. Sangking indah parasmu mungkin saja membuat siapapun yang melihat untuk pertama kalinya jatuh hati kepadamu sebelum akhirnya mereka mengetahui kenyataan. Hal itu berlaku pula kepadaku. Aku jatuh hati kepadamu pada pandangan pertama, namun setelah aku menyadari suatu kenyataan, agak kaget yang kurasa—_

— _namun rasa sayang ini tak sedikitpun memudar kadarnya meskipun kenyataan begitu pahit._

 **I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE**

(an Alto x Teruma fanfiction)

Semua karakter yang terlibat disini dimiliki oleh REJET selaku pembuat MARGINAL #4

Tapi fanfiction ini punya saya.

Warning: Mengandung konten BL

Bisa jadi mengandung konten NSFW di chapter selanjutnya.

Typo tersembunyi

May contain OOCnes too

Happy reading!

00o00

Ku menopang dagu dengan mata yang tak sedikitpun berpaling dari sosok pemuda surai cokelat yang tengah membacakan sajak puisi dengan _khusyuk_. Indah surai cokelat se-tengkuknya serta cantik parasnya. Bandana berwarna hitam terpasang di kepalanya agar tetap menjaga rambut tidak berantakan. Suara yang keluar begitu lembut karena dirinya yang tengah menghayati sajak yang dibaca. Semua keindahan fisiknya itu berhasil membuatku terpana sehingga tak sadar bahwa kini ia sudah memasuki bait terakhir. _Prokk...Prok..Prok.._ Akhirnya suara tepukkan tangan dari seluruh warga kelas yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Mengerjap mataku ketika sadar, disaat yang sama pula sosok pemuda cantik yang sempat membuatku melamun akan parasnya itu kini sudah kembali duduk dengan tatapan yang tertuju kepada ku. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, tanda ia kebingungan disokong dengan sorot mata cokelatnya yang menunjukkan rasa kebingungan pula membuatku kelu. Dalam riuhnya suara tepuk tangan, ia bertanya kepadaku:

"kau baik-baik saja Alto- _kun_? Kau melamun tadi."

Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, kelu yang kurasa membuat sekonyong-konyong hilang begitu saja kata-kata hingga membuatku bingung untu memberi jawaban apa kepadanya. Namun dengan segera kepala ku anggukkan pelan, memberitahunya bahwa aku tak apa. Dan—beruntung sekali agaknya ia cukup puas dengan anggukkan ku karena setelahnya ia tersenyum mengerti kemudian kembali fokus kehadapan guru yang masih sibuk memuji dirinya.

Namanya Teruma Nakama. Ia merupakan teman sejawat idol ku. Kami berada dalam satu Unit idol yang sama bersama Tsubasa- _kun_. Selain teman sejawat idol, ia juga merupakan teman sekelas ku. Siapapun yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali pasti akan langsung mengira bahwa Teruma-kun itu adalah seorang wanita, tapi itu—salah besar. Teruma-kun adalah seorang laki-laki.

Harus ku akui memang parasnya cukup cantik melebihi wanita _tulen_ yang sering kutemui. Ditambah bandana yang terpasang dikepala menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

Aku terkekeh pelan secara tidak sadar. Mengingat hal tersebut membuatku cukup malu. Jujur saja, aku sama seperti mereka—maksudku, aku juga pernah mengira bahwa Teruma-kun adalah seorang wanita.

Waktu itu saat kami diberitahu oleh Kadena _Sachou_ agar bersiap-siap untuk debut unit kami.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Tik...tik...tik..._

Hening menyelimuti, hanya suara petikkan dari jarum jam mengisi kekosongan. Tak sepatah atau dua patah kalimat keluar dari setiap orang yang berada diruangan Kadena _Sachou_ karena baik aku, Kadena _Sachou_ dan—lelaki pirang bermata ruby—yang entah namanya siapa tengah sibuk masing-masing. Kadena _Sachou_ sedang sibuk dengan komputernya, sedangkan aku dan lelaki pirang disebelahku ini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel kami. Sudah satu jam berlalu dengan keheningan yang menemani. Kami menetap diruangan ini tentu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kini kami tengah menunggu satu anggota lagi yang akan bergabung dalam unit Unicorn JR karena dalam jangka dekat ini, kami akan segera debut. Maka dari itu Kadena _Sachou_ , selaku presiden _Pythagoras Production_ melaksanakan pertemuan dengan kami untuk membicarakan persiapan dan latihan apa saja yang akan kami lalui.

Namun sudah satu jam berlalu, orang yang kami tunggu belum datang jua. Jujur saja, duduk berdiam diri dan hanya bermain Game di ponsel sedikit membuatku pegal dan mata menjadi sakit.

Ingin rasanya aku pulang...

"Ha—Hatsyuh!"

Pasang mataku langsung melirik kepada lelaki berambut pirang disebelahku yang tadi bersin. Kutangkap ia tengah mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah pasca bersin kemudian—ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kejengkelan. Ah, wajar saja. Sepertinya ia cukup jengkel karena sudah sejam ia menunggu namun batang hidung orang yang ditunggu tak muncul juga. Ia pun melayangkan protesnya.

" _Sachou!_ Sudah sejam lebih kami menunggu! Kurasa dia tidak akan datang!"

"Dia akan datang," respon Kadena _Sachou_ kalem "Ia memberitahuku bahwa ia tengah terjebak macet. Bersabarlah sedikit, Tsubasa." Lanjutnya. Dan anak pirang yang telah diketahui namanya adalah Tsubasa itu hanya mendecih karena kesal. Tipikal orang yang memiliki kesabaran yang pendek, ya?

"Mengapa harus tiga orang padahal dua orang saja cukup untuk menjadi anggota Unicorn JR?"

 _Klek!_

"A—ah _sumimasen._ Aku terlambat.."

Lantas kami semua langsung menoleh kepada sumber suara. Terlihat awak cantik tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Tampak sedikit berantakkan rambut se-tengkuknya serta baju pink pastel miliknya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Sepertinya ia berlari menaiki tangga dari lantai satu menuju kantor Kadena _Sachou_ yang berada di lantai delapan. _Gila,_ Padahal ia bisa menggunakan lift.

Meskipun berantakkan penampilannya, ia tetap terlihat cantik..

Tanpa kusadari aku melamun karena terpana akan paras yang cantiknya setara dengan salah satu tokoh heroin perempuan favoritku di salah satu _manga._ Untung suara hak sepatu Kadena _Sachou_ yang menggema membuatku tersadar. Dengan segera aku kembali fokus pada Kadena _Sachou_ yang sepertinya akan memperkenalkan gadis tersebut.

Dan benar saja, ia memperkenalkannya kepada kami.

"Namanya Teruma Nakama. Dia akan menjadi rekan sejawat kalian dalam unit Unicorn JR."

"Salam kenal. Aku Teruma Nakama." Ucap gadis tersebut memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum manis kepada kami. Meskipun senyuman manis ia berikan, Aku dan Tsubasa-kun tidak merasa luluh sedikitpun namun terkesiap ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Suara pecah itu, dia—laki-laki!?

00o00

A/N: iyak. Dateng-dateng bawa ff baru. Ff lama pun dilupakan /g.

Nggak dilupakan ding, cuma buntu aja mau lanjut apa jadi pelariannya kesini deh :"D

Baru kali ini bikin ff yang fandomnya minor sekali tapi mau bagaimana lagi. I am currently trapped in Majifo's hell omegash/cri/

Meskipun minor tapi tetep, sebagai Author ku tetap mengharapkan ada sepeser(?) readers yang bakal baca ini :") karena meskipun minor nggak mungkin 'kan nggak ada yang tau Marginal #4? /le mencoba hibur diri sendiri/

Udah, aku syudah cukup ngebacotnya :"D Thank you and don't forget to leave a review ya~


End file.
